It is known in the art relating to robotic roller hemming, and particularly robotic roller hemming of wheelhouse openings, to position a hemming anvil about the wheelhouse opening using a drive mechanism to move the anvil from a home position to a work position and to adjust the anvil position for wheelbase differences between various vehicle styles within a system. Also, vacuum cups, clamps, or other securement means may be used to secure the anvil to the wheelhouse. The use of vacuum cups and/or location sensors on the anvils requires the use of a tool exchange feature on the hemming robot as well as connection of an air and/or electrical source to the anvil.